


The school ball

by SheenaWilde



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, High School, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenaWilde/pseuds/SheenaWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a ball in Lovino's high school that he is forced to go to. When he escapes to the backyard, he meets his favorite but annoying teacher there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The school ball

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in the 2014 Spamano Secret Valentine event and I wrote this story for hetaliangonewilde. You can find the original [here](http://spamano-secretvalentine.tumblr.com/post/76675573097/hello-this-is-my-present-for-hetaliangonewild-i).

The school ball wasn’t such a glorious thing as everyone imagined it. Well, not for Lovino at least. He hated these events when he was practically locked together with all of the idiots from his school and had to endure them whole night because his grandfather thought it would be better if Lovino hung out more with people of his age.

‘Better my ass…’ Lovino thought as he looked around in the room. Anything would be better than this. And as it was a school ball, he couldn’t even drink to make it easier as he did on parties his brother dragged him to… Wonderful night.

He decided to go out to the backyard of the school, at least there he didn’t hear the loud music – though Lovino wasn’t sure that could even be called music what was requested last time – and leaned against the railing of the terrace, looking over the school garden bored.

He could be doing so many other, much better things… But no, he had to rot here with all those idiots having a good time because he ‘needed to socialize’. Again, how fucking wonderful.

Suddenly he heard some giggles from behind his back. He just sighed, thinking that it was some couple who thought that it would be a perfect place to hide to kiss. Genius. But he wasn’t going to give this place up, they would need to go somewhere else.

The giggling became louder and Lovino got a bit surprised. Not only because they should have already realize that the place was taken but because it seemed to be coming from only one person, one person whose voice seemed familiar.

“Mr. Carriedo…?” Lovino blinked at the man as he realized who it was after he turned around. The other was leaning against the wall and looked pretty wasted which surprised Lovino, he had never seen his teacher like this before.

“Lovi…?” the Spaniard looked up and as he realized that was indeed the boy, he grinned widely. “Lovino! My favorite student!” he exclaimed happily and pushed himself away from the wall, starting towards him, surprisingly stable. “What are you doing out here? Shouldn’t you be having fun in there with the others?”

“Uhm, I guess…” he mumbled, watching him confused. “Are you okay, bastardo?” he asked, not knowing what to do with the situation. Seriously, what the hell…?

“Of course, Lovi, of course! It’s just…” the teacher leaned against the railing, chuckling again, ignoring the insult, and looked at the boy conspiratorially. “You know, Francis brought a bit of wine to have fun too and I guess I’ve drunk a bit much…”

Sure, Lovino should have known that it was Mr. Bonnefoy’s doing. The man was French, after all.

“So I came out to the fresh air to get a bit better…” the Spaniard continued with a shrug. “I should be one of the supervisory teachers and now Francis is doing that instead of me… I mean, I mustn’t be seen like this! Not by other teachers or the students! I’d be in great trouble…!” he said and turned his head towards Lovino with a smile. “But I can trust you, right? Because you are so sweet and cute!” he stated happily and his smile grew to a smirk.

Lovino was just blinking at him surprised. Not only because he would have never thought that Mr. Carriedo could do anything worse than giving a bad mark but because he was sure no one ever used ‘sweet’ and ‘cute’ when talking about him without at least sarcasm. But his teacher looked very honest and confident in what he was saying.

“Sure, I won’t tell anyone…” he shrugged and pushed himself away from the railing. “I guess I’ll just let you get some fresh air” he said, starting to inch towards the school building.

“What? No, don’t go!” the man whined suddenly and hurried over to him, hugging him and pulling him back towards the railing. “It’s such a nice evening and I hardly ever got to spend some time with my favorite student! Stay a bit longer, please!” he asked him, resting his head against Lovino’s.

It wasn’t simply the fact that his Spanish teacher was pleading to him to not go and calling him his favorite student the second time in five minutes. The bastard was even hugging him and rubbing his face against his hair. What the fuck was going on? Lovino couldn’t follow the man, was he that drunk? He didn’t look like that…

“F-fine, I’ll stay…” he agreed, looking up at him frowning, and tried to get free from the embrace but Mr. Carriedo was holding him too tightly.

“That’s awesome!” the teacher said happily and grinned widely, sliding his arms lower around Lovino, still holding him but now by his waist. “Aw, Lovi, you really are such a cutie!”

“That’s enough!” the Italian stated and looked up at his teacher’s eyes strictly, trying to push him away a bit for that. “Don’t call me that! Seriously! What the ever living fuck is wrong with you? I’m not cute!” he protested, pronouncing the last word like it would be the most disgusting thing ever existing. And for Lovino, it was.

“Aw, Lovi, don’t say that! You’re too negative!” Mr. Carriedo shook his head and didn’t let go of him, just pulled him closer. It started to make Lovino feel a bit uncomfortable. A teacher shouldn’t be hugging his students this much, right?

“I’m not negative! Really, don’t call me that! What if anyone from class hears it?” he kept protesting and tried to get away. “Let me go, right? I mean, what the hell…?”

Lovino could never finish his question as in the next moment his lips were captured by another pair. It took him a few seconds to get over the shock that he was kissed by his Spanish teacher. But it didn’t take him any time to start to return it finally, because damn, it was a fantastic kiss… And no matter how weird it was that it was Mr. Carriedo, he loved him and every minute of the kiss. He would probably never get a chance to kiss him again and the man would probably forget it by the next day… And it wasn’t like Lovino started it, so it was alright.

Soon he found himself pushed against the wall of the school building with his fingers tangled in Mr. Carriedo’s hair as the kiss grew out of control. It was hot, passionate and wild, Lovino couldn’t recall having such an intense and perfect kiss ever… He just couldn’t care about anything else now.

Meanwhile Francis started worrying about his colleague and best friend. Okay, he knew it was his fault that Antonio drank more than he should have, he knew he shouldn’t have ever brought alcohol to work. But he just wanted to enjoy himself with his friends if he had to watch all the kids having fun while he had to give up his Friday night. Neither he nor Gilbert had thought that Antonio would like the wine that much…

When other teachers came, they quickly sent him to the backyard where no one should be at this time to get some fresh air and sober up. But he hadn’t returned in a while and they started worrying, so Gilbert stayed with the students while he went to check on him.

When arriving to the back of the school he saw two kissing figures, he wondered where his friend could be and wanted to go on to search for him. But he remembered that he was working and that he shouldn’t let two students go too far in the school’s area… So he started walking towards the terrace once again. His heart almost stopped from the fright that it was Antonio and a student who were kissing… Though he wasn’t surprised which student it was, his friend was all head over heels for him… Still, he had to stop them, he wasn’t sure it was mutual and Antonio could get fired for this if caught!

“Antonio!” he said strictly as he hurried over, though he needed to call out for his friend for another time to make him look up finally and it still shouldn’t be thanked to him, the boy pulled away from him, casting his eyes down. “Antonio, go to the teacher’s room, now!” he ordered and pushed him a bit in the right direction when the other finally started walking. Then he looked back at the boy a bit confused with what he should do. He didn’t quite look like someone who had something forced on him but he needed to make sure. “Are you alright, Lovino? Do you want to speak about what happened to someone…?” he started, having no idea what to say. He’d hate to get his friend into trouble, but Lovino was still a high school student and if he wanted to report Antonio, he, as a teacher, had to help him…

“Fuck off!” Lovino shouted and sent a glare to the Frenchman. “I’m so fucking alright, fine? Get lost!” he said and hurried away, leaving the surprised teacher behind. He hoped it was dark enough and the other didn’t see his blush… He didn’t need Mr. Bonnefoy telling it to Mr. Carriedo…

Lovino turned towards the exit instead of the ballroom, he had just enough from school for tonight. If someone argued, he’d just send them to hell. He wanted to go home and be alone for a bit. To think things over. Because it had to be thought over. He kissed with his teacher. His teacher. Hell, and he loved it…

He blushed deeply at this thought and looked back towards the school. He only hated Spanish lessons because he loved the teacher too much… Damn, damn, damn, and by now Mr. Carriedo must have concluded it too! Why else would he have kissed him back if he didn’t? Though the teacher was really tipsy… What if he wasn’t going to remember anything?

This thought made Lovino stop in the middle of the street. Was that what he wanted? Mr. Carriedo to forget it? …No, it wasn’t. No, fuck everything, but he didn’t want him to forget it! It was too good, it felt way too good… Lovino sighed and shook his head, continuing to walk home. Just what was he expecting, anyway? If it turned out that Mr. Carriedo did remember, he would surely just apologize for it and ask Lovino to not talk about it to anyone… How wonderful possibilities he had. He scolded himself for even thinking about this. It was something that never happened. End of story. He should never speak or think about it again. That would be the best way…

So Lovino kept himself to it and it even seemed to work fine during the weekend, while he was alone and away from the Spanish teacher. But his hopes that he could forget it and it wouldn’t… whirl up his… feelings – Lovino hated to admit this – towards the teacher were shattered the moment the Spanish lesson started. He didn’t pay much attention normally – please, Spanish was an easy language, it was almost the same as Italian which he spoke as perfectly as English, thanks to his Italian roots – but now he found himself unable to ignore the Spaniard’s presence. He didn’t want to look up at him, so he kept doodling to a piece of paper, eyes kept on the paper stubbornly, like he wasn’t there at all… He had no idea what the other was thinking about it, this whole, what happened, but he didn’t want to look up at the teacher. What if the other remembered? What if he remembered how he almost immediately kissed back? What if he realized that he had feelings for him? Why else would a student kiss back their teacher, right? No, he didn’t want to have to face these things… and so he didn’t want to face his teacher.

“Lovi?” he heard a voice from near, too near, as he realized and when he looked up, his eyes met with bright green ones. Mr. Carriedo was standing right in front of his desk, looking at him with a questioning look, eyebrows slightly raised. Lovino looked away the moment he realized it and could only hope he didn’t blush. That would be just plain ridiculous.

“What?” he mumbled looking away from him, quickly hiding the piece of paper. Not that the bastard would have ever dared taking it away from him whatever he was doing.

“I asked you a question. About three times” Mr. Carriedo said, causing slight chuckles all over the class but he quickly waved them to stay silent. “Are you feeling alright? You look quite feverish. Do you want to go to the nurse?” he asked, expression going from strict to worried as he was observing the boy’s red face.

“No, I don’t want to! I’m fine!” Lovino shook his head in protest, and only after this did he realize that it was his only chance to hide his blushing and he ruined it perfectly… “Um, I mean… Y-yeah, maybe I should…” he mumbled and stood up, grabbing his books and rushed out of the classroom.

He did go to the nurse, just make sure he wouldn’t get into trouble. His temperature got checked and to his surprise, it was higher than normal, but nothing serious. Still, he could rest there for the rest of the lesson in silence, and he was okay with that, though there was a student sent from his class to check on where he was. As the bell rang, the nurse asked if Lovino had any other lessons because then she would write a pass for him that he can go home now. He said that it was his last lesson for the day, and taking his things, he left.

Well, the day could have been worse, he thought as he was walking towards the exit of the school. The corridors were pretty crowded and he hated the idiots who stopped right in the middle blocking the whole way, so his thoughts were quickly diverted from his last lesson as he fought to get out of the building.

But he didn’t even manage to reach the stairs to the first floor when he was stopped.

“Lovino! Lovi!” he heard an all too familiar voice he hoped to not hear again this day… Of course, his hopes were stomped on by Murphy’s Law. Nothing new.

“Yes, Mr. Carriedo?” he stopped and turned around with a sigh to find an unusually worried and nervous teacher standing there.

“Ah, I just wanted to ask if everything was alright!” the teacher started. “I mean, you hurried out of my class so quickly and the girl I sent after you said that you were kept in by the nurse… So, you see, I wanted to make sure you are alright?” he looked at him with wide, worried eyes, and he quite looked like he didn’t know what to say. This was ironic considering Mr. Carriedo hardly ever shut up.

“Yeah, I’m fine, nothing serious… The nurse said to relax a bit today, is all” Lovino shrugged and again, tried to avoid having to look at the other’s eyes.

“Ah, really? That’s good then, I’m relieved!” he laughed a bit and was happy that Lovino was alright. “Are you going home then? Do you have any other lesson today? Would you like me to write you a pass?” he offered, if the nurse said Lovino needed to rest, then he should help him.

“No, you don’t have to, this was my last lesson” the boy shook his head, and thought that if it was this easy to get a day out, he would get flushed more often in class…

“I see, I see” Mr. Carriedo nodded at that and looked at the floor, then at Lovino, then back again. They both stood there awkwardly for a moment, neither of them had any idea if the other still wanted to say something.

“Um, so… I’m leaving then” Lovino said finally, and made a move towards the stairs.

“Fine!” the Spanish teacher smiled at him. “Take care on your way home!” he said before he turned around and went back to his classroom to settle things.

Lovino mumbled something not relevant in response and left quickly, too. Okay, what the hell was this just now? What was the bastardo so nervous about? He wasn’t going to kill him, right? He had absolutely no reason to act so strang-

Oh.

Lovino suddenly got it and the realization made him blush and hurry up a bit as he finally left the building. So the teacher did remember what had happened last Friday. Well, not his concern. Yes, he was there too, but he already settled this and got over it. Yes, he did, so he didn’t care about it anymore. Mr. Carriedo would eventually get over it too and everything would go back to normal…

If there was anything that changed in Lovino because of what happened on the school ball, that would be his newly developed hatred for Spanish lessons. Because Spanish lessons meant that he had to meet Mr. Carriedo. That he had to sit in front of him, almost in the first row and act normally. Also, he had Spanish lesson. Every. Fucking. Day. It used to be a blessing, being able to see him and stare at him with permission, but now he wasn’t happy for this at all. If today was embarrassing, what would happen next day?

The answer was the most awkward lesson of his life ever. Lovino rarely dared to look up at the teacher and when he did and their eyes accidentally met, they both hurried to look away. Lovino only hoped his classmates wouldn’t notice… or just think it’s nothing too important. He hadn’t heard rumors about what had happened on Friday, so it looked like no one got to know about it.

The bell rang, saving Lovino from his misery. He was the first to finish putting his books away and he would have already been out the door when…

“Lovino, please, wait a second! I would like to talk to you!”

Damn it. The Italian sighed and turned back from the doorway, walking over to the teacher’s desk. He began to feel nervous, after all, he didn’t know what Mr. Carriedo wanted to talk about, but it wasn’t hard to guess about the general subject…

“Yes, sir?” he mumbled, avoiding to even glance at him.

But Mr. Carriedo didn’t answer him immediately, he looked up from his papers to see if the room was empty. When he made sure, he put down his pen and looked at his hands resting on the table.

“I just… I just want talk with you about what happened last Friday. Because I can tell that you don’t feel comfortable on my classes anymore. You don’t even look at me anymore” he said, sounding quite sad what surprised Lovino. He had never seen Mr. Carriedo sad! The man was like the fucking sunshine himself. “We don’t have time to talk about it properly now, but I would love to just… sit down and get over with it. If… if you don’t want to be alone with me, I can bring another teacher… The principal, even, if that’s what you need to not feel intimidated or something…”

“Fine, fine, I got it!” Lovino cut in to finally end the embarrassing little monologue. “I, uh, I’ll be fine… I don’t need anyone else but…” But he didn’t want to talk about it with Mr. Carriedo. It was a thing to cope with it alone, to accept that that was all it was. But listening to it from Mr. Carriedo himself… Thanks but Lovino would rather not. “Do we… do I have to?”

“I think that would be for the best” Mr. Carriedo nodded with a sigh and gave a half-hearted smile to Lovino. “It’s not too comfortable for me either but…” he started but the bell rang again. The break was over, and Lovino had never been more happy for that. “Oh, you have to go to class, but please, see me after school, alright? I’ll be working here!” Mr. Carriedo said and took up his pen again, turning back to his work.

Lovino nodded in agreement, letting out an exasperated sigh in accepting that he wouldn’t get away with it. That was all he needed for today, seriously… Now he couldn’t even focus on his other classes because he was constantly thinking about what was going to happen… He had ideas what Mr. Carriedo would say – that he was sorry, he didn’t mean to, he didn’t want to hurt him or his feelings. It was going to be just fucking beautiful.

Lovino didn’t feel any less uneasy or awkward as he finally stood at the Spanish classroom’s door at the afternoon. He took one last deep breath and knocked on the door. There wasn’t an immediate answer, so he waited and knocked again. He started to hope that the teacher just forgot about it and went home. But when he knocked for the second time, there was a loud ‘come in’ and with a sigh his hopes vanished. He opened the door and walked in, avoiding looking at Mr. Carriedo while he walked to the middle desk in the first row and dropped his bag down on it as he leaned against it. He didn’t say anything, neither did the teacher, and the silence grew more and more awkward.

“So… I’m here. What did you want to say?” Lovino asked finally, not putting up with it anymore. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to say anything about it first.

“Well…” Mr. Carriedo said slowly, and didn’t sound too sure with what he wanted to say. At least both of them were uncomfortable, this comforted Lovino a bit. Just a bit. The teacher sighed and started speaking again. “What I really want to talk about is that I noticed how you acted on my classes in these last two days. You didn’t pay attention, you didn’t even hear it when I tried talking to you, and were visibly awkward talking to me. Which I understand why. I… I wanted to say sorry because of what happened on last Friday, I just… I really shouldn’t have acted like that. I should have been more responsible” his voice gone silent and it made Lovino look up only to see that the teacher was playing with his pen in embarrassment and shame, looking downwards. “If you want to, I can put you to another Spanish class so you wouldn’t be forced to meet me…”

Well, it wasn’t something Lovino expected. Okay, he kind of figured out that he was going to get an apology – God, how he hated to even think about that! – but he didn’t think he’d be offered to change classes. Honestly, he thought he was going to get the good ol’ ‘it’s not good to have a crush on your teacher’ talk from him. Because wasn’t it just fucking obvious that he was blushing every time Mr. Carriedo talked to him? The man wasn’t the brightest person he had ever met but he thought it was obvious for him… Or was he just trying to avoid saying that he didn’t mean anything by that kiss? Would he be so coward? But honestly, Lovino didn’t think the man would – could – do that… He was always straightforward with his words, and if they were to cause sadness, he could be extremely kind…

“I… don’t want to change classes” Lovino broke the silence that again settled between them.

“You don’t?” Mr. Carriedo repeated surprised and looked up at Lovino. “Ah, well, that’s a good thing then, I suppose” he tried to give a small smile.

“Yeah… Kinda” he mumbled with a nod, then turned his head towards the teacher, looking straight at his eyes. ”But answer me – are you seriously sorry about what happened?” he asked, forcing his voice to show the least emotion possible.

Mr. Carriedo was visibly taken aback by the question. Maybe he expected Lovino to just listen to him and then go home? Well, then he didn’t know him good enough…

“I… do, yes” he nodded slowly, but turned his head away, breaking the eye contact. “Why would you ask that, Lovino?”

“Don’t give that, you know why I asked it!” Lovino retorted, a bit angered that the teacher tried to play dumb. “I know that you were drunk but not that much not to remember the bullshit you were telling me before… y’know. So just cut the crap, right? You wanted to talk with me, this doesn’t mean that only I will talk! Just tell me the truth!” he demanded persistently and gave him a hard glare.

“I don’t know what else to say, Lovino…” Mr. Carriedo started but the Italian wasn’t buying that.

“I said cut the crap and answer me properly!” he repeated what he wanted and took a step towards the teacher’s desk.

“I’m not lying…” the man still tried to defend himself, but he knew his protests were weak.

“You are!” Lovino retorted immediately, raising his voice. “Why don’t you just say it?!”

“Because I can’t!” Mr. Carriedo bursted out too, and looked at Lovino with a scared expression, then quickly turned his head downwards, continuing on a quieter voice. “Look, Lovi, I already feel bad enough for what have happened and I know that you are not stupid, that you have figured things out… I am sorry, alright? I don’t think I even want to know what you think about me… but you are probably right. If you could just forget it…”

“Would you just shut up with your self-pity and constant apologizing for a minute?” Lovino cut him off with a sigh and crossed his arms. Damn, he couldn’t believe what he was going to say… “If you could just shut it for even a minute, I am trying to say that… That I don’t mind it at all, okay? You get what I mean…”

Mr. Carriedo sat there in silence for a few moments, just staring at the Italian and trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Of course he got it. His heart was already beating way too quickly at that, his thoughts going wild but…

“I am your teacher, Lovi” he whispered, biting his bottom lip.

“Like you cared last time” the Italian rolled his eyes but sighed. “I don’t mind it.”

“It’s not permitted.”

“I said, I don’t mind”

There was a small silence in which they both were just looking at each other without a word. Lovino just really didn’t want to give it up now. He went so far, he said way too much… Hell, there wasn’t any other human in the world who would be able to get him to talk about this kind of sentimental shit! This man just had his way to get things out of him.

After a couple of seconds, Mr. Carriedo stood up and walked over to him slowly, stopping barely a few steps from him.

“Are you sure, Lovino?” he asked silently, hesitantly reaching out to cup his cheeks.

“How many times do you want to ask it?” the boy rolled his eyes and blushed, but moved closer to the other. “I’m not changing my mind… I have thought about this enough lately.”

“You did?” the teacher laughed, still sounding a bit nervous, but not as much as before. “I was afraid you’d hate me for what happen” he said looking at Lovino’s eyes, one of his hands slowly sliding around his waist.

“We made out for ten minutes and you didn’t quite watch where you put your hands… Didn’t you think I’d protest if I didn’t like it?” the Italian mumbled and let Mr. Carriedo pull him as close as possible.

“Yeah, you are right! I don’t think I’d still be alive if you got mad at me!” the older male laughed and leaned their foreheads against each other.

“Heh, you can bet” Lovino gave him a shy half-smirk, and wrapped his arms around the other’s neck. Then he closed his eyes when he finally felt the other’s lips press against his and he couldn’t help smiling into the kiss briefly. It was slow, sweet and tender, nothing like their first kiss but it was just as good. This time they really just wanted to feel the other, and were happy be in each other’s arms.

“I love you, Lovi” the Spaniard whispered with a smile when they pulled away.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
